A Soccer Phenomenon II
by Gill Jr
Summary: See part I.


"Your turn, Cassidy," Calista told her. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  Cassidy thought to herself.  
Dana and Calista got up and went into the hallway to decide upon  
Cassidy's fate. For a moment, they both sat there thinking. Scully broke the  
silence. "What's the name of that nasty soccer coach of yours?"  
"Oh...that's Irene...wait...you want her to call Irene? That's  
PERFECT!!" Giggling, they both walked back into the living room.  
"You have to prank Irene!" Scully said, a grin on her face. Cassidy  
tipped her head, a smiling. She reached for the phone. "Hey, sis? You know  
the number?" "Yeah. 555-6666."  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. "No, seriously. What's her number?"  
"That *is* her number!" They all laughed at the irony. Cassidy  
pressed in the numbers and listened for Irene to pick up.   
  
"Um...is your refrigerator running?" Cassidy asked, failing miserably  
at her attempt to conceal her laughter. Her sister stole the phone from her  
and quietly said to her, "Let me show you how to do it!"  
"Monica? It's me, Billy-bob." Calista said in a southern drawl. In  
the background, Dana and Cassidy were rolling on the floor, keeping their  
laughter as quiet as they could. "I love you, Monica! You're much better  
than Hillary!!"   
"Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong house. Well...I love you anyway!!" Calista  
said, hanging up. Now they were all really laughing. It took them a whole  
five minutes to stop, and by then, their sides were really starting to hurt.   
"Calista, your turn!" Cassidy squealed. "What? I just went!"  
"That was my turn. You know the rules! Your turn!"   
Calista sat on the floor while Dana and Cassidy plotted.   
"No! That would be too mean!" Dana said.  
"I don't like the sound of that," Calista called.  
"Okay, Calista. You have to call the Gunmen and ask one of them to  
marry you." Cassidy said, grinning. "What? Do I have to say who I am?"  
"No, but that would be interesting..." Cassidy said.  
"Which one?" "Doesn't matter," Dana said shrugging.  
"Ok, here it goes."  
"Hello?" John Fitzgerald Byers answered the phone reluctantly.  
"John, is that you?" Calista said with a soft, muted, voice.  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
"It's me. Listen, John, I don't have time to talk but I need to ask  
you something..." she paused trying to cover her giggles. "Will you marry me?"  
"Susanne? Susanne Modeski is that you?"  
"I have to go! Good-bye, my love." Calista giggled again. "That was  
so cruel!" "Hey Calista, could you do a British voice?" Scully asked her.  
"Like this?" she said, matching the exact tone of voice Scully was  
looking for.  
"Can you call Mulder and tell him your name is Phoebe Greene and say  
you miss him so much?" Scully said, smiling.  
"But of course!" Calista picked up the phone and dialed Mulder'snumber.  
"Fox, it's Phoebe. Phoebe Greene." Calista told him.  
Mulder heasitated for a moment.   
"Fox, honey, I miss you so much! Things are so different here without  
you!" Calista urged on. Cassidy sat by her waiting for his response.  
he said quietly.  
"WHAT?! What are you talking about?!" Calista screamed into the  
telephone.  
Calista listened  
to the dial tone.  
"Wow! He really hates her." Cassidy said, stating the obvious.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Back at his apartment, Mulder made a mental note to buy himself a  
caller I.D. machine.  He knew those twins  
well. They could make any sane person act... well...weird. He was going to  
find out. He picked up his coat and the keys to Scully's house.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
He knocked lightly twice, but no one came to the door. Then, he let  
himself in. He walked further into the apartment, into the guest room, to  
discover the sleeping forms of his twin cousins and Scully. The two girls  
were laying on Scully's lap; one on each side.   
been thinking about when she said she wanted a normal life.> It would have  
been nice to come home to family; a wife and children. He smiled and had the  
strangest feeling inside of him. It was very strange, in that it was so  
strong: he wanted more than anything else to stay with Scully and those girls  
through the night. But he knew he couldn't. Rather than frown, he smiled at  
the 'sleeping angels' and took all three of them to Scully's room, laying them  
down gently on her bed. Then, he grabbed some extra blankets and fell asleep  
on the couch.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Calista woke up to the smell of pancakes. She opened her eyes and  
looked around the room frantically before finally remembering where she was.   
"Cassidy?" she called.  
"Come on Cal! I thought you would never get up!" Cassidy said, smiling  
at her sister.  
Calista grabbed one of Dana's brushes and ran it through her brown  
hair. Grabbing a scrunchie, she put it up. She walked into the kitchen where  
a red shirt was thrown at her head.  
"Here. Put this on and eat some breakfast or you'll be late for the  
game!" Dana told her, handing her a plate full of pancakes.  
After eating as many as she could and getting in her uniform, she  
followed her sister and Scully to Mulder's car. "When did he get here?"  
Calista whispered to her sister. Cassidy just shrugged, and off they went.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
"Come on, say it with me...win Win WIN!!!!" Coach Irene told her  
players. The team just mumbled in response.  
"Hey, we're not going to win like that!" Coach Bob said, walking  
towards his team. "All right, girls. Say it with me. Win Win WIN!!" The  
girls screamed out the words along with Bob. Irene looked over at him and  
gave him a questioning look, as if to say 'How did you do that?' Bob just  
shrugged his shoulders.   
"Okay, let's deal out the positions..." said Bob, consulting his  
clipboard. "Cassidy, you can be in goal first half, if you want, and Calista,  
you're defense. Christina..." The girls didn't hear another word he said, as  
they walked away from the circle to Uncle Fox and their new-found friend,Dana.   
"I get to be in goal first half," Cassidy bragged, doing a victory  
dance like a drunken football player. Her sister playfully punched her in the  
arm. "It's not that big of a deal, gosh, Cass!"  
"That's great!" Scully encouraged her. "I'm sure you both will do a  
good job."  
"Yeah. Until the space ship comes," Cassidy said dryly, again showing  
how much her sense of humor was like her uncle's.   
"Hey, you guys better go," remarked Mulder. "The ref just stepped onto  
the field."  
"Wish us luck!" Calista said, hugging her uncle. Her sister did the  
same and waved goodbye to Scully.  
Mulder and Scully sat watching the girls as their team got into their  
positions. Cassidy had on heavy goalie gloves and a long-sleeved goalie  
jersey.   
"Poor Cassidy...she must be sweating bullets in that thing!" Scully  
said. Just then, the whistle blew, signalling the beginning of the game.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
It was now the beginning of the second half of the game. No abductions  
had occured, and it didn't look like it would happen again any time soon. The  
other team had scored one on them, but the Sliders had come back and scored on  
the other team. Now the score was tied up at 1.   
"Come on, girls! Win Win WIN!!!!" Irene screamed. Calista was running  
with the ball, when all of a sudden, the air became thick. She struggled to  
pick up her feet. Irene attempted to yell at her, but the air affected her,  
and she didn't have the energy to run her mouth. Without warning, the light  
came back and covered the entire field. "NOOOOOO!" Irene shouted in slow  
motion. All of a sudden, one of the girls, Sara Jennings, got lifted into the  
air. "My...my, my, PLAYER!!!!" Irene shouted again. Before they knew it, the  
spaceship had gone and things were back to normal.   
"Keep on playing, girls!" Irene instructed. Bob gave her a funny look  
but said nothing. So they played on for the next few minutes or so. The  
light came again, taking another victim. This time, it was Erin Timult.  
Then, the ship left again. Irene was pissed. Oh, yes, VERY pissed. She  
jumped up and down, pounding the ground with her feet. Her face was redder  
than a tomato. Bob worried if he touched it, it would explode into a million  
pieces. "It's okay," he consoled her. "We can still play! But one more  
player, and I'm afraid we won't be able to." Irene took a sip of water from  
her water bottle to calm herself. She nodded and stepped away.   
"Hang in there, Sliders!" Bob encouraged his team.   
The game continued on. Just then, the other team fired a rocket at the  
goal. Cassidy dove to her right and caught the ball with ease. She fell on  
the ground and made an "oomph" sound. She cringed and looked at her wrist.  
"Wow...she's really good!" commented Scully. But Mulder said nothing.  
The wheels in his head were turning. Scully supposed he was thinking about  
the spaceship.   
Cassidy kicked the ball to her sister, the only open player. Calista  
passed up the other team easily and made her way to the goal.  
"Positions, Calista!! Get in your postion!!! Positions Positions  
POSITIONS!!!!" Coach Irene screamed at the girl.  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Calista mumbled to herself as she made her way  
to the goal. As she was about to score, she imagined the ball as Coach  
Irene's head and shot it. It scored.  
The team cheered and gave each other high-fives, yet no one noticed  
Calista Mulder making her way to Coach Irene, water bottle in hand. She dumped  
the contents of the bottle all over Irene.   
Irene just laughed. "Oh Calista, you're so silly!! Good Job!  
Remember... win Win WIN!!!"  
Calista fumed. She was about to punch out her coach when her sister  
came up behind her. "Cal, just ignore her."  
"Kill Kill KILL!!" Calista mumbled.  
"Come on, get in goal! I hurt my wrist on the last play." Calista  
reluctantly accepted the sweaty jersey and ran to the goal box.  
"Mulder, isn't that cute; they even have your temper," Scully said,  
laughing. Mulder looked up. "What?" "Never mind."   
The light came AGAIN! Cassidy screamed. The light circled Lela  
Jewelse and began to take her up into the air. Calista was the closest to  
Lela and was able to grab Lela's ankle and latch her own foot to the goal post  
at the same time. She fought with all she had in her to not let go of the  
girl, but her attempt failed miserably.   
Scully and Mulder tried to run to save the girl, but the light was too  
bright, and they were too slow. There was a big blast, and the space ship  
flew away. Calista and Lela were gone.   
All of a sudden, Irene's eyes took on a demonic glow, as if she was  
possessed. She appeared to be focusing on nothing in particular. Without  
even realizing what she was doing, she was gripping her hair and harshly  
ripping it out. "No...No...NO!!! win...Win...WIN!!!" she screamed.  
Cassidy ran as fast as she could to place where her sister had been  
standing. All that was left was one of Calista's spikes. "Calista!!!" Cassidy  
screamed to the sky. She collapsed to the ground, bawling her eyes out.  
"Samantha." Mulder mumbled, lost in thought. Snapping back to the  
present, he went to comfort his cousin.  
"Would someone help me?!" Calista's voice floated from a nearby bush.  
Everyone ran to the spot where her voice had come from.  
"Yes...Yes...YES!" Irene cried, running her hand through her slightly  
thinner hair. With spots of hair ripped out on each side, she looked like  
Bozo the Clown.   
"My leg hurts," Calista whined as all the parents pulled her out of  
the small thicket that was behind the soccer fields.   
"What happened?" Coach Bob asked, genuinely concerned.  
"I wasn't able to hold on to Lela; and when the blast came, I was  
blown over here," she explained.  
"Can you play???" was all Bozo could say.  
"Irene, is that all you ever think about?!?!" Bob shouted at her. "If  
she's injured in any way, she's not playing!!"  
"I'm...I'm okay. But we can't play anyway, right? Lela's gone..."  
"Yeah, that's right...I...guess we can't play." Coach Bob said sadly.  
"No No NO!!!!" Irene reached for her hair again, but one of the  
parents standing nearby grabbed her hands and stopped her.   
"Don't do that; it'll only make it worse," said the kind, sympathetic  
man. Irene turned around to face him. He was a man in his late  
forties...tall, authoritative, wore glasses. But most of all...he was going  
bald!! "Here..." he reached into his bag and pulled out a small black box  
labeled 'Rogaine.' "This'll really help."  
Irene stared hungrily at the box. "Oooh, I'll have to use this when I  
get home!!" She wandered happily away from the crowd, clutching the box to  
her chest.  
Mulder and Scully gasped at the man handing the Rogaine to Irene.  
"Skinner!" they both said in unison. They both looked at each other, confused  
as to why he'd be at a soccer game. He didn't have any children, as far as  
they knew. They approached him. "Skinner?" Mulder asked tentatively.  
"Who?" asked the man.  
"Oh, it must not be you. Sorry to trouble you, Mr..."  
"Mr. Tillman," the man offered, "and it's no trouble at all."  
Mulder walked away, grinning at Scully. "What a *weird* coincidence!"  
All of the sudden a light burst through the air, but it was a  
different light this time; not as bright. Some of the girls screamed as  
Jeannie, Sara, Erin, and Lela fell from the mysterious craft.  
"They have come for me!!!" Irene called to the mother-ship. "I *knew*  
I'd be with my family again!!" With that, she was lifted into the air, never  
to be seen again.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
"God Cass, don't eat all of it!" Calista called as she snatched the  
Macaroni 'n' cheese-covered spoon from Cassidy.  
Cassidy stuck her tongue out at her sister and grabbed Calista's  
crutches.   
"Hey!" Calista whined as Cassidy ran to the other side of the room.  
"Give those back!"  
Scully and Mulder laughed as Calista limped over to her sister.  
"You could help you know." she said, giving them a threatening look.  
Then, she turned her eyes back to her sister. "How old are you?"  
Cassidy gave her sister her crutches back and sat at the table. "So  
what do you guys think happened out there?" Cassidy said, questioning Mulder  
and Scully.  
Mulder turned around to face her. "It's kinda hard to say. We  
examined the girls, and they had no implants or anything. They were fine.  
But the crop cirles, bright light, the beaming up into the air...everything  
seems right for an abduction."  
Calista sighed. "Will we ever know what happened?"   
"I don't know, Cal. I really don't know." he replied.   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX   
In a far off distant land...  
"Do you have enough information to take over their planet, Agent  
Einyeinyein?" "Yes, high commander, earth will be ours!" With that Agent  
Einyeinyein, also known as Coach Irene thought to herself,   
we will take over their planet! We will win Win WIN!> The end End END!  
(or is it?)   



End file.
